1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the reconditioning of batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that when a lead acid battery discharges or remains inactive, lead sulfate forms on the battery's plates. The lead sulfate gradually accumulates, clogging the plates to the point where the battery is no longer usable. The phenomenon of this sulfate crystal growth has been documented and will not be discussed further.
Several devices are currently available to recondition lead acid batteries by delivering a pulse at a given frequency to the battery terminals. Although satisfactory, the conventional devices are generally based on the principle of a DC pulse waveform and, as such, are unable to be adjusted according to certain variations both in the types of batteries being reconditioned and the changes in the capacity of the battery itself during the procedure.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate these problems.